Miraculous Through The Ages
by Lady of the Wifi
Summary: The Miraculous have passed through many hands, and it's time for Marinette to learn about those who came before her. This is a collection of crossover stories of previous miraculous holders. Inspired by nerdasaurus1200's ghost bug AU on Tumblr.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Someone save me from the neverending pile of fanfic ideas! **

**So this was inspired by Nerdasaurus1200's Ghost Bug AU on Tumblr, though this does diverge and have different stories. This also won't be completely compliant with Feast.**

**I'll add a summary to each individual storyline on the top of the chapter, as this follows several different stories and plots. **

* * *

**Miraculous Through The Ages**

**Prolouge**

Marinette followed Fu into the small room, swallowing as if she could swallow her nerves.

Fu knelt at his table and gestured for Marinette to do so as well. She fidgeted as she knelt, shifting her weight from knee to knee.

"Relax," Fu said. "The first step in your training is easy."

"Okay." Marinette took a deep breath. "Easy. I can do easy."

"All I'm asking of you today is to listen," Fu continued.

"Listen to what?" Marinette asked.

"Listen to the kwamis," Fu replied. "When I was training to be a guardian, they had books on each miraculous and their powers and history. With all of that lost, there's only one source with that knowledge - the kwamis themselves."

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Master!" Tikki added.

"I agree," Marinette said. "I've been curious for a while about the previous holders of the miraculous. I can't wait to hear their stories!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Fu said. "I hope you can learn a lot from those who precede you. Is there a kwami you'd like to start with?"

"Tikki, of course," Marinette replied.

"And I know just the story to start with!" Tikki added.

"Let me guess, Joan of Arc?"

"No, this was someone more recently."

* * *

**I'll dive into the lore a little more in this story (lots of headcanons! Yay!). I'll try to keep most of it consistent with whatever lore comes up in _Kota, _though since the crossovers are different, it doesn't always work. **


	2. Frozen: Marihone

**_Frozen: After bandits steal the Miracle Box and bring it to Western Europe, the miraculous are scattered over the continent, and the ladybug and black cat miraculous are separated. Now free of the mist of the Enchanted Forest, Tikki must reunite with Plagg before the miraculous loose their balance - and she needs a worthy holder to do so._**

**Alright, here's the first story! This takes place a couple months after _Frozen II. _**

* * *

**Frozen: Marihone**

Anna slid off the water spirit, smile still wide on her face.

"I can't believe it!" Anna said. "That was so much fun!"

Elsa laughed. "I told you you would enjoy the ride."

"I did!" Anna confirmed.

She took a moment to reorient herself, brushing off her dress and fixing her hair. Elsa patted the water spirit, and the horse ran off again.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Anna asked.

"Do I have to talk to you about anything?" Elsa asked. "Maybe I've just spent so much time impressed by how you've lead Arendelle, I wanted a chance to show off a little too."

"Well, you definitely know how to show off," Anna admitted.

Elsa laughed. "Oh, wait until you see the spot me and Honeymaren found the other day. It's beautiful!"

"Everything in this forest is beautiful, now that the mist is gone," Anna commented. She spotted a figure moving towards them. "Oh, is Honeymaren coming along? And yet you didn't invite Kristoff."

"I didn't invite her," Elsa corrected. "And after our last game night was interrupted by one of your advisors for - what was it again?"

"Problems with our imports," Anna said. "A serious concern, by the way - but yeah, I see your point."

Honeymaren arrived, looking like she ran the entire enchanted forest to find them. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're having problems with the... boxes."

Elsa looked as confused as Anna felt. "Boxes?"

"You know, the magic boxes?"

"_Oh_," Elsa replied.

"Magic boxes?" Anna echoed, still confused.

"I'll explain on the way over," Elsa said. "This could be bad."

* * *

"Do you remember ever reading about the war of all lands?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, it's an old legend," Anna said. "Old, old legend. Not many people know it anymore. Basically, a long time ago, a lot of countries fought over a magical stone that could give ultimate power."

Elsa nodded. "There's some truth to that legend. There never was a war to that scale, but there have been battles over a group of stones that could give amazing powers. Not so long ago, travelers stole a box of stones from far away, believing them to be the same stones from the legend, but when they realized how powerful the stones were, they knew they had to be extra careful about who they gave them to. Eventually, the leader of the travelers decided to separate the stones, so that even if some should fall into the wrong hands, they wouldn't be able to have all of the powers."

"Like that old saying about the eggs," Anna commented.

"Exactly," Elsa agreed. "The two most powerful stones were separated the farthest - one taken to a kingdom way south, and another left to the Northuldra, hoping that the spirits here would help guard it."

"And now these stones are carefully guarded by the Northuldra," Honeymaren said.

"Wait, isn't there a stone in the vaults of Arendelle that was supposedly a magical gift from travelers?" Anna asked.

"Hm, I never thought about that," Elsa admitted. "That could be one of them as well."

Honeymaren stopped them in front of a hollowed out log in a clearing. All around the log were red... somethings. It looked like translucent rocks that had magically appeared.

"You see the problem?" Honeymaren asked.

She and Elsa kneeled down next to it, and Anna followed suit. Honeymaren lifted up a panel of the log - well, actually, it probably wasn't a regular log, was it? - and pulled out a box.

"It's smaller than I thought it would be," Anna noted. "Not that that's a bad thing! It's just - it doesn't look like it holds something so powerful, does it?"

"That's the point," Elsa said.

The box was pretty, as small as it was. It was square, with the Northuldra four-point design carved in. Honeymaren pulled out four pegs in each corner and slid the lid off, revealing two compartments, each with a small piece of jewelry - earrings in one, and a short necklace in the other.

"They don't look like much," Anna noted.

Honeymaren must have never seen them, either, because she looked as if she had come to a similar conclusion.

Elsa was not bothered. "According to legend, each stone has a spirit within it. They should be able to lead us in figuring out how to fix this."

"Alright," Anna agreed. "Spirits are more your thing, so go ahead."

Elsa nodded and reach her hand in, reaching towards the choker.

"Actually, I think the earrings are the more powerful one," Honeymaren offered.

"Oh, right." Elsa picked up the earrings, and as she did so, a red energy burst out.

Anna started, falling back on her hands, and raised a hand to shield her eyes from the light as it began to take a form. Honeymaren let out a surprised yip, stumbling backwards, and Elsa leaned forward in curiosity.

Anna pushed herself back up and looked at the spirit. "Hello?"

The spirit grinned brightly. "Hello!" She flew up to Anna, looking over her with the same curiosity Anna felt.

"You can talk?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" The spirit replied. "My name is Tikki, and I'm a kwami!"

"What's a kwami?" Anna asked.

"We're what give the miraculous their powers," Tikki answered.

"Miraculous? Is that what these are called?" Elsa questioned.

Tikki nodded. "Usually, there's a guardian to help protect us, and to guide those with the miraculous, but there's no guardians here."

"That's who the stones were stolen from," Elsa guessed.

Tikki nodded. "Those thieves were very ingenious to break into the temple. Fortunately, they realized how powerful the miraculous were, and kept from selling them as originally planned. But the leader didn't listen to me, and separated the miracle box."

Anna frowned. "Isn't that safer?"

"In theory, it was sound," Tikki agreed. "But the ladybug and black cat jewels balance each other out. Without the black cat miraculous, my miraculous is starting to spiral out of control. Unfortunately, no one realized that this would happen until after the mist fell."

"Well the mist has lifted," Anna said. "We can reunite you with the black cat miraculous again."

Tikki didn't look very sure.

"Is there something else?" Elsa asked.

"Well, the ladybug and black cat miraculous are supposed to be partly balanced out through the chosen," Tikki said. "Those that the guardians have chosen to wear the miraculous. I don't think we can find the balance again until we've both found chosen that balance each other out."

"Oh, okay," Anna said. "We'll find a Northuldra that can be your chosen. What qualities are you looking for?"

"Leaders make the best ladybugs," Tikki said. "Those who can lead with confidence, always do the right thing no matter what, are there to support others, and can understand much through very little."

Elsa chuckled.

Anna frowned. "What?"

"That sounds a lot like _you_, Anna," Elsa said. She turned to Tikki. "My sister is a fearless queen, respected by all of Arendelle. She's loving, determined, confident, and always does the right thing."

Anna felt heat rush to her cheeks. "I'm not that good."

Elsa leaned forward and grabbed Anna's hand. "Yes you are."

"Besides, I have a kingdom to run. I can't leave to help you," Anna said.

"Maybe not," Tikki said. "But I can help you. The ladybug Miraculous has been in the hand of many fearless leaders, and I've learned a lot from my chosens. Right now I need a suitable chosen, then we can worry about finding the black cat."

"If you're sure."

Tikki nodded. "I have a good feeling about this."

* * *

Two days later, and Anna was attached to her kwami.

Tikki was a floating ball of happiness. She absolutely adored the ice art Elsa left all over the castle, and enjoyed snuggling up with Anna as she read at night. Whenever Anna doubted a decision, she found that she could talk it out with Tikki until she felt more confident.

Anna had told Kristoff and Olaf about her new friend, but, at the suggestion of Tikki, kept her and the miraculous a secret from the rest of the castle. For the time being, it seemed smart.

It was then, two days later, that the bandits hit.

"They're about half a days ride away," was the sentence Anna first heard as she and Kristoff entered the throne room. The two guards and one citizen looked to her.

Anna looked over the citizen. He looked roughed up - covered in mud, clothes torn, eyes bright red.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Bandits, your highness," the citizen said. "My family was coming to the market day tomorrow, when bandits came out of nowhere. My two sisters were badly injured - my dad's still taking care of them in the woods. Please do something."

Anna nodded and turned to one of the guards. "Send some guards out to help the family. Make sure to pack supplies to help with the injuries."

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

It should have ended there.

At a quick pace, it was half a day out to the family, and another half back, so Anna wasn't expecting the guards back until the next day, at the soonest.

But three days later, she was starting to be concerned.

"The guard's are capable," Kristoff said, when she brought her concerns to him. "Just trust them. They've probably just been held up."

At first, Tikki agreed. As did the captain of the guard. And her advisers.

But that night Elsa sent a warning, saying a blizzard was moving their way and to prepare.

"They're going to be stuck out there in the snow!" Anna said as she stressfully prepared herself for bed.

"Couldn't you tell Elsa about it?" Tikki suggested. "Her powers would allow her to travel fast - and through the blizzard."

"That's a great idea," Anna said. She ran to her dresser, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. She scribbled a note, before running out to her balcony.

"Gail?" Anna called. "Are you still there?"

The breeze answered, curling around Anna in an affirmative.

"Can you give this to Elsa for me?" Anna asked. "Hurry please."

The breeze took the note, and Anna watched as Gail sped away.

The wait for Elsa to return felt like forever, even if she knew it was under an hour.

"You know where the family is?" Elsa asked

Anna nodded and relayed the directions.

"We should head out now, before the worst of the storm gets here," Anna said. "How long will it take us to get there?"

Elsa looked down at the water spirit and then back up at Anna. "I'd say ten minutes. Ready?"

Anna nodded, and Elsa held out a hand. With a little more ease than last time, Anna swing up onto the horse, and the sisters were off.

The ride lasted about ten minutes, and the winds had picked up speed by the time they stopped, though it hadn't started to snow yet.

The campsite was abandoned, but it was clear it was where the family has been robbed. Broken arrows, a dead campfire, and some extraneous pieces of luggage were strewn around.

"Any ideas where they went?" Elsa asked as they dismounted.

Anna frowned and looked around. "I think I see an outcropping of rocks that way. Maybe they sought shelter?"

Elsa nodded. "Let's go check it out."

It was a good guess, and the family plus the guards had taken shelter there, at a previous point in time.

"No sign of a struggle," Anna noted. "If they left, they were probably heading towards Arendelle. Let's back track."

"Sounds good," Elsa agreed. She looked up to the sky. "The storm will be here soon. We'll have to hurry."

The two sisters started on the most likely path, the wind picking up as they walked.

Anna frowned. "Is it just me or should there be more tracks?"

"I didn't see any at the shelter, either," Elsa commented. "I wouldn't worry about it - we probably just can't see them in the dark."

Anna hesitated. "I don't know."

"You should trust your gut, Anna," Tikki piped up.

Anna nodded, allowing her train of thought to continue. Wouldn't a group moving through the forest leave bigger tracks? Broken branches, hoof prints in the mud -

"Horses," Anna finally realized. "Something must have happened to their horses."

"That might be a good thing," Elsa said. "If they've been moving on foot, they can't have gone far."

"They would be easier to blend in," Anna noted. "You don't think they were hiding from something, do you? The family was attacked by burglars - I bet they stole the horses, and attacked the guards as well."

"Our guards are highly trained," Elsa replied. "It would take very skilled bandits to take them down."

"True," Anna agreed. "We should be very careful, just in case."

* * *

It took them about half an hour to find the group, partially because they kept walking past the hiding spot.

Eventually, one of the guards spotted them and waved them over.

"Your highnesses," he greeted. "You shouldn't be out here in the storm."

"Don't worry," Anna replied. "Elsa's powers are more than enough protection!"

"We don't have any horses," another guard added. "We'll be traveling for days like this!"

"Let's wait out the storm first," Elsa suggested. "I can protect you all from the worst of it. Then we'll worry about getting back."

"What about the bandits?" One of the girls asked. "They have our horses and all of our supplies!"

"We'll deal with that after the storms passed," Anna repeated. "I've brought enough food for one night."

* * *

The storm lasted _forever._

Elsa created a shelter made of ice, and everyone cuddled in for warmth. Burni joined them after about an hour, warming the place up with their fire, and Elsa introduced him to the girls.

Eventually, the family fell asleep, as did Elsa, and the guards urged Anna to rest as well. Trusting in their promise of keeping watch, Anna snuggled up next to Elsa to wait out the storm.

The storm was still raging when she woke.

Burni, in an attempt to share their warmth, accidentally caused Anna's dress to catch on fire. Thankfully, Elsa put it out before it caused too much damage.

By the time the storm passed, everyone was awake and the sun had been up for over an hour. Elsa and Anna (and Burni) walked a little ways away from the camp to discuss their next move.

"We need the horses if we've any chance of making it back without running out of rations," Anna noted.

"I could find the bandits and take the horses back," Elsa offered. "Kirsten thinks that they're still in this area."

Anna shook her head. "They need you to stay here. Besides, I know how much you hate using your powers against others."

"I'm our best chance," Elsa argued. "The guards are all disarmed and no one else has magic like me."

"That's not entirely true," Tikki piped up. "The Miraculous does grant powers."

"Really?" Anna asked.

Tikki nodded, launching into an explanation of the powers. Anna followed along, listening intently and making note of everything she was saying.

Elsa pursed her lips. "I don't know. You haven't had any combat training or anything."

"I can do this," Anna argued. "Tikki said the miraculous will enhance my abilities anyways. All I need to do is find the horses and bring them back."

"If you're sure," Elsa relented. "Just be careful."

"I am," Anna said. "Trust me."

* * *

"Now remember, you can theoretically call as many lucky charms as you need," Tikki continued. "But it's best if you keep it at a minimum, especially since this is your first time using it."

"Right," Anna said, nodding that she understood.

"And don't call it right away." Tikki said. "The more information you have, the better the lucky charm can respond."

"Okay," Anna said. "I think I've got it."

"I'm sure you do!" Tikki agreed. "As long as you remember that you're only getting the horses - the miraculous are never to be used to hurt people, even bandits."

"I know," Anna said. "Right, so what was the transformation phrase?"

"Spots on."

Anna took a deep breath. "Okay. Tikki, spots on!"

The transformation wasn't like anything Anna felt. The surge of power took her off guard, and she stumbled backwards, falling into a tree. The tree shook, and a pile of snow fell on her.

"Off to a great start," Anna muttered to herself, pushing herself back up and brushing off the snow.

Fortunately, the transformation left her with waterproof clothes.

In fact, the transformation left her with really nice clothes. She had a red top that came down to right above her knees, with a split in the front to allow motion. Black dots adorned the top of her arms and the bottom hem. Underneath was black leggings and a black shirt, and extremely comfortable black boots with a ladybug design in front. She also now had new gloves, made out of a strong, waterproof material she didn't recognize.

"Not exactly the most camouflaged," Anna noted.

She grabbed the yo-yo around her waist, tossing it up in the air to test it out. It wouldn't be the most effective weapon, but wasn't that the point?

Okay, first step, scouting.

She made it to a pile of snow behind the campsite of the burglars without being seen. She stayed there for what felt like forever, watching the bandits move back and forth.

_It looks like there's about ten of them. Two on guard duty, but the rest look unarmed and unprepared._

Anna spotted the horses on the other side of the campsite, near the second guard. She tracked a path around the campsite and behind the horses with her eyes, thinking that sneaking up on the bandits was her best chance.

The transformation let her move faster than usual, even in the snow, and Anna fell into place behind the horses easily.

The guard was leaning against a tree, facing away from her. None of the bandits were paying any attention to their guard.

Anna crept up towards the tree, feet falling silent on the snow. She needed a way to knock the guard out, or at least distract him.

"Lucky charm," Anna whispered.

A wind-up toy fell in her hand, and Anna lifted it up to inspect it. She had seen several like them before, loved playing with them when she was a kid and found herself alone.

It moved by itself - perfect for distraction. If she could just find the right place to set it up -

_There._

A little ways away from the edge of the campsite, about twenty yards away, was a dead bush with lots of snow and branches. If she set it up there, it would make lots of sound, at least for a little while.

Anna smiled, wound up the toy, and gently tossed it into the bush.

The bush immediately started shaking, and the guard jolted instantly and went to check.

Anna gave herself a moment to celebrate, before sneaking up and untying the horses.

* * *

Anna, detransformed, led the horses back to the campsite.

"See?" She told Elsa. "Not a problem."

Elsa grinned. "I had complete faith in you." She glanced behind her. "I'll take you back so you can get back to your duties, and then I'll come back and make sure they get home safely."

Anna nodded. "Alright. Let's get going - I'm sure there's already a ton of work for me to do."

* * *

**What makes Anna a good holder for the ladybug miraculous? Well, looking at what makes Marinette a good holder, there's a lot of similarities:**

**Both are natural leaders - Marinette is class president, Anna is a queen.**

**Marinette is kind, thoughtful, and always willing to drop everything to help others. Anna also shares this trait, as she was willing to sacrifice both for her sister in _Frozen _and for the good of the Northuldra in _Frozen II. _**

**Marinette can understand and effectively use the lucky charms, including the messages it sends during episodes like _Sapotis _and _Chat Blanc_. In _Frozen II, _Anna understands the message Elsa sent, despite it being literally just a picture - she understood that her grandfather was the villain, and that that must mean the dam was harmful, and must be destroyed. This no doubt can translate her to understanding the messages of the lucky charms as well. **


	3. Moana: Lhamo

_**Moana: ** **When mystic forces unite to steal the Miracle Box, a lone guardian escapes to the ocean to keep them safe. When she crosses paths with Moana, the two join together to protect the miracle box. **_

**Happy ****New Years! **

* * *

**Moana: Lhamo**

The sea monster was a surprise.

To be fair, everything was a surprise in the uncharted seas - it's what made Moana love exploring. But with her eyes on the island in the horizon, she was distracted enough that the sea monster was really a surprise.

Or maybe nothing could fully prepare you for a massive something coming out of the sea and knocking your canoe over.

Moana surfaced unharmed, as did everyone she had been on the canoe with. It took a moment for her to reorient herself and push the loose hair from her face, and even then she still could not get a good view of the monster.

She kicked over to the upside-down canoe and pulled herself on top of it. She could see the monster under the surface of the water, preparing another attack.

Moana waved down the next canoe. "Watch out!"

One of the other villagers, Kāne, crawled on the canoe behind her. "It's a taniwha!"

Moana frowned, watching the beast in the sea. "Whatever it is, it's huge." She tracked its movement, watching it upheave another canoe. It left it's occupants alone, heading towards the next canoe.

"It's only attacking the canoes," Moana noted. She waved her hands at the other canoes. "Get in the water! You'll be safe!"

"You don't expect us to swim all the way to that island?" Kāne asked.

Moana squinted at the horizon. "We'll find away."

She dove off the side and kicked herself away from the canoe. She surfaced, glad to see that the others were listening to her.

The beast flipped another canoe over, this time munching on it with its giant fangs. The canoe broke into pieces.

Moana scanned the debris around her, swimming over to where a basket of food was floating and tucking it in under her arms.

_We need to figure out some way to get to the island without our canoes_, Moana thought. _Maybe we could use the debris-_

The ocean current swirled beneath Moana, and Moana stuck a hand in to touch the current. The ocean curled around her hand.

"We need to get to that island," Moana said. "And we could use a little help."

The ocean swirled under her again in affirmation before she felt it pick up, bringing her closer to the island.

Moana relaxed, trusting the ocean to take care of her. She kept the box of supplies under her arm as she was pushed towards the island.

It didn't take long for her to be thrown onto the shore of the island, and a few minutes later, everyone else was safe on land.

Moana pushed herself up and brushed off the sand on her clothes. "Everyone alright?"

Her villagers all muttered and checked with their friends, all reporting that everyone made it.

"Good," Moana replied.

"Someone's coming," Kāne said, pointing up to a hill where silhouettes were appearing.

"Let's hope they're friendly," someone else muttered.

Moana attempted to brush a little more sand off her dress, fixed her hair back into its bun, and readied herself for whatever came next.

"Moana," Kāne said. "They have weapons."

Moana squinted, making out the details in the silhouettes that proved Kāne right.

"So do we," Moana replied.

"No we don't," someone else argued. "All of our stuff is out there." She pointed out to the sea, where the sea monster was still chewing on their canoes.

Moana glanced at the shore. The ocean had deposited oars, a few boxes of food, Pua, and Heihei, but nothing that could defend them if the locals decided to attack.  
Moana picked up an oar and stuck it in the ground. "They're probably just being cautious. We'll try talking first, but if it comes to it, I'm sure we'll be able to fend them off. We have a year of voyaging experience now, and we've fended off worse enemies before!"

As the locals marched up, Moana and her people cleaned up the beach, grabbing boards and oars to use as weapons and saving what food they could.

"They're here," Kāne whispered.

Moana turned, seeing the locals marching up to the beach. Now more than silhouettes, they looked a lot more suspicious and human than ominous and dangerous.

Moana stepped in front of her people and held her hands up in what she hoped was a universal gesture.

The head of the group greeted her with a blade to her neck.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" she growled.

"I am Chief Moana. We are voyagers and explorers who stumbled upon this island - or more specifically, the sea monster out there that forced us to come ashore here - during our explorations."

The leader hmmed. "Aren't you a little young to be chief?" She didn't say it in a I-think-you're-incompetent way. In fact, she almost sounded impressed.

"I've earned my role," Moana replied. "Our canoes and most of our supplies have been destroyed. May we stay on this island until we can rebuild for ourselves?"

The blade moved away from Moana's neck, and the leader's face relaxed.

"I apologize for the suspicion - but given the circumstances, I now see you landed here out of necessity. We are a suspicious village, but as long as you don't harm anyone and follow our rules, you may stay here as long as you like. We will do our best to provide for you."

"Thank you," Moana replied. "And we will work to provide for ourselves and help you while we're here."

The leader nodded, and turned to her people. "Lower your weapons. These people are now our guests." She turned back to Moana. "Let me show you the way to our village."

She turned to lead the way, before stopping and turning back. "Oh, my name is Lhamo. I guess you could say I'm the chief here."

* * *

As they walked, Moana studied Lhamo.

She was about the age Moana's grandmother had been when she died. Her skin was lighter than most people Moana had seen, her face rounder and eyes sharper. Her hair was a glossy black and straighter than Moana could ever make hers, pulled back in a bun and held up by hair pins. She wore a red top that at one time might have been long sleeved and a knee-length skirt. She kept her blade at her hip in an ornate sheath that bounced as she walked.

"Our village is just over this hill," Lhamo said as they reached the crest. Moana stopped when the village came in view, studying it for a moment before continuing. It looked like a typical village, save for a stone structure in the center of town.

"What's the stone building for?" Moana asked.

Lhamo chuckled. "Nothing. It's a decoy, for if pillagers ever come."

"Is that a problem you have a lot?" Moana questioned.

"Not here," Lhamo replied.

"So you've lived elsewhere. Are you also voyagers?"

"I wish I lived a life as exciting as that. No, I'm a guardian."

"Of what?"

"That," Lhamo replied. "Is a secret."

Which made Moana all the more curious, but being too inquisitive with their hosts was risky.

Still, there was one question she needed to ask.

"What do you know about the sea monster?"

Lhamo sighed. "Not much, I'll admit. It doesn't seem bothered by anything smaller than a canoe, but it has attacked every one we've used. It's practically trapped us here. I expect it's waiting for some kind of master to come and try to take my treasure."

"So you're trapped here?" Moana asked.

"For the time being," Lhamo confirmed. "Even if the monster left, we don't have any working canoes." Lhamo sighed. "I don't see a solution yet, except just staying here."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Moana replied. "As for your canoes, we've gotten pretty good at repairing in this last year. We'd be willing to help out, after we've recovered."

"Thank you," Lhamo said. "We'd appreciate that a lot."

* * *

Nothing big happened in the next couple of weeks.

Moana's people had small injuries to attend to. After that, they helped where they could around the village - specifically helping out with fishing and other food-related tasks, since the village was now sharing supplies with double the people.

Moana helped the village expand their food supply, working with the farmers and fishers on different ways to grow and catch food, but she spent most of the time working to build shelter for her people. She and Lhamo also talked often, trading tips and ideas and occasionally a story.

By the time the first real storm hit, everyone had a waterproof roof over their head.

Moana had been outside trying to figure out where Heihei was when the storm hit. She ended up walking around in the rain for ten minutes until she found Heihei cowering underneath an overhang.

"There you are." Moana reached down and grabbed Heihei. She cradled the chicken in her arms, and started trudging back to her hut.

The stone building was on her way, and when a lightning bolt illuminated the stone faces, her curiosity reignited.

Besides, it was the closest shelter, and Moana was getting soaked.

The stone building was beautiful. It was new, allowing Moana to examine the intricate designs in the stone. It was circular, with twelve pillars on the outside and five large walls blocking off the middle.

The middle was dry from the storm. The stone floor had twelve wedges coming out from the middle, where a circular symbol was etched into the ground. It looked like it could be removed, like something was hidden underneath.

Moana knew that the point was that there was nothing underneath, but she still loosed the stone and peaked underneath. It must have been snared, somehow, because a burst of smoke billowed into her face.

She coughed, waving the smoke away from her face. The cough persisted for a few minutes, but eventually Moana could breathe in the wet air again.

"I should've known it would be you."

Moana started, jumping back up onto her feet. She turned to see Lhamo watching her from the entrance.

"Impressive trap," Moana admitted.

"Thank you," Lhamo replied. "It was my idea, but many lent their hands." She spread her hands wide. "Relax. The building is supposed to draw your attention. And it's an easy trap to reset."

"So you're not mad?" Moana clarified.

Lhamo shook her head. "No."

Moana relaxed, sitting back onto the floor. Lhamo joined her.

"Your chicken has fallen into the hole," Lhamo noted.

"Yeah, Heihei does that," Moana replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"What are the inscriptions?"

"It's writing," Lhamo said. "It's a secret language, used by us guardians."

"Guardians?" Moana asked. "What are you guarding?"

Lhamo brought her hand up to a small necklace around her neck. "Jewels like these. We call them miraculous. They're magical, and are given to those who want to use their powers for good."

"What powers do they give?"

"Depends on the jewel," Lhamo answered. "This is the dragon miraculous. It's the miraculous of heroism, and gives the holder elemental powers. When activated, I can use it to transform into water, steam, or lightning."

"That's amazing!"

"I think so."

Moana leaned forward. "What other miraculous are there?"

"In the box I was entrusted, there are a total of nineteen miraculous," Lhamo said. "Each Miraculous is connected to an idea, and an animal. The power comes from a kwami, which is bound to the jewelry."

"What's a kwami?"

"I'm a kwami!"

Moana jerked backwards, caught off guard by the red creature that flew towards her.

"Hello," Moana said.

"Hello. I'm Longg, the dragon kwami."

"Nice to meet you Longg," Moana replied. "I have so many questions."

"I know," Lhamo said. "And we'll have plenty of time to answer."

* * *

Two weeks later, Lhamo called a meeting in the town center.

"Our sea monster has a friend," she announced when everyone arrived.

"Another monster?" Moana asked.

Lhamo nodded. "If I had to guess, whatever they're here to do is happening soon. We need to prepare for an attack."

"Do you have a plan?" One of the villagers asked.

Lhamo nodded. "I've already reset the traps around the village. We wait, gather more information, so that if we're attacked, we're ready."

"We should get the canoes ready too," someone else suggested.

"That's a good idea," Moana said. "You already have the decoy, so if we draw them into the village, spring our traps, and then leave before they have a chance to recover."

"What about the sea monsters?" Kāne asked.

_Well, that's a good point._ Moana hesitated, but Lhamo jumped in.

"Same thing," Lhamo said. "We've been studying one for a long time, and they seem the same type of monster, so we can bait them, bring them away from the island, and either trap them or kill them."

"I saw some rocky shores on the other side of the island," Moana added. "If we bring them over there, maybe we can trap them under a pile of rocks."

"That's brilliant," Lhamo replied. "You're pretty handing around large objects, right?"

"I have some experience," Moana confirmed.

"Hemi, you're in charge of the village," Lhamo said. "Me and Moana will deal with the sea monster."

"All alone?" Kāne questioned.

"We can handle it, can't we, Moana?"

"Totally!" Moana agreed. "Now, we can help with the canoe contruction-"

* * *

The next day and a half was a blur.

Moana spent a lot of time showing the villagers the tricks she and her people had learned about canoe repair in the past months. It had taken a year to prepare for their voyage, but they had learned much during that year. And in the past year of exploring, they had found many techniques for canoe repair.

Kāne reported many of Hemi's brilliant trap ideas to Moana at supper, and in return Moana told him of the villagers trick to tougher rope.

The next morning, Lhamo and Moana set off the rocky beach. They mapped out all the rocks, figuring out where to lay their rock traps - and how to get the rocks into the traps. Moana found two shallow parts where the rocks would be most affective, while Lhamo found a hill to roll the rocks down from. They also transferred a canoe to the shore, over land as to not alert the sea monsters, and that took a lot of work.

"Now there's just one more thing for us to do," Lhamo said after they finished their lunch break. "Come with me."

She brought Moana to a place on the outskirts of the village, behind two trees. She picked up a rock on the ground, and dug underneath for a little, before pulling out a black box.

"The miracle box," Moana breathed.

Lhamo nodded. She lifted the lid, revealing the jewelry underneath, and picked up a bracelet.

"Chief Moana, this is the miraculous of the turtle," Lhamo said. "It grants the power of protection, which we will need when we cause several large, heavy rocks to fall down on us. Do you agree to take this miraculous and fight along side me, for the good of our people and the safety of the miracle box?"

Moana nodded. "Yes. Of course."

"Being a miraculous holder is a huge responsibility," Lhamo continued. "But you have already risen to the responsibilities you have. I have no doubt in you."

"Thank you." Moana took the miraculous and pulled it into her wrist.

A green light burst in front of her, and a kwami formed.

"This is Wayzz," Lhamo said.

"Hello," Moana greeted. "I'm Moana. It's nice to meet you."

Wayzz looked over her, and then at Lhamo, before nodded. "Pleasure to meet you too, Master."

"So we're going to go fight a sea monster," Moana said. "And I'll need to protect us."

Wayzz nodded. "Then you'll need to be able to summon a shelter. How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Moana said.

"Good, you'll be able to call as many as you need, for as long as you need," Wayzz continued. "Just say shelter."

Moana nodded. "I can remember that."

"Now, to transform-"

"Transform?" Moana questioned.

"Yes, I forgot to mention," Lhamo said. "To access the magic of the miraculous, you need to say a phrase to activate it. It transforms you, in a way - extra agility, extra strength, and it'll give you a weapon, a shield in your case."

"Okay," Moana said. "How do I do that?"

"The words are shell on," Wayzz said.

"I can do that," Moana said.

"Lhamo!" Hemi waved at the women from the edge of her village. "They're here!"

"Let's go," Lhamo said.

* * *

Sure enough, boats had appeared over the horizon.

"Longg, can you get a better look at them?" Lhamo whispered to her shoulder.

Longg nodded and flew off, turning into a speck on the horizon.

"While he's doing that, we should prepare our trap," Lhamo told Moana. "Hemi, the village is yours to defend."

By the time Moana and Lhamo arrived at the canoes, Longg had returned.

"They're definitely not from this region," he said. "But I don't recognize where they're from."

"That's fine," Lhamo said. "Whoever they are, they will fall into our trap."

"The sea monsters belong to them," Longg continued. "They're letting them pass."

"Then it's up to us to keep them occupied," Lhamo said. She turned to Moana. "Ready?"

"Ready," Moana said.

The canoe hit water, and the wind hit the sail, and the two of them were sailing towards the rocks.

"They're coming!" Wayzz reported. "Right behind us."

"Good." Lhamo turned to Moana. "Time to transform!"

Moana nodded. "Wayzz, shell on!"

"Longg, bring the storm!"

Moana felt the transformation wash over her, like a boost of power. Her clothes changed - her skirt got lighter yet thicker, and the top of her shoulders were now covered. A shield appeared on her back, and she felt the few loose strands of hair she have be pulled back into her bun.

"Feel different?" Lhamo asked.

Moana turned to look at her, seeing that the other woman had also transformed. She now wore a long-sleeves red shirt with gold pads on her shoulders, and some kind of design on the chest. Her skirt had been replaced with black pants with a red stripe curling along one side, and she now wore black leather boots.

"You look... wow," Moana commented.

"You look good too," Lhamo replied. "Green's a good color for you."

Moana looked down, noticing for the first time that her outfit was now in various shades of green. She also now had tattoos running down her legs and arms.

They steered the canoe up to one of the rocks, and then both climbed to the top, Lhamo giving it one last shove into the shallow area next to the rock. Besides Moana laid the first trap.

One of the sea monsters surfaced briefly, munching down on the canoe.

"Now!" Lhamo said, and the two girls pushed at the first rock. With their enhanced strength, it came loose quickly, and the pile of rocks came smashing down on the sea monster.

"Trapped," Lhamo said, helping Moana back into her feet. "But his friends still here, and without our canoe we're going to need different bait."

Moana hefted her shield and lobbed it at the sea monster. It bounced back to her (thank you magic!), and she caught it just as the sea monster lifted it's head to moan at them.

"That works," Lhamo said. "Come on, let's move."

The rocks were too far apart for regular humans to jump, but thanks to their heightened abilities, Moana and Lhamo successfully launched themselves to the next rock. The sea monster followed them, swimming around its trapped friend.

"Over here you ugly worm!" Moana called. The sea monster roared at her, swimming a little faster.

"Moana, are you sure you can make this next jump?" Lhamo asked.

Moana glanced over her shoulder, realizing the next jump was almost twice the distance.

"I guess we'll see," Moana replied. "Try to keep up."

She couldn't get a good running start on the wet, steep surface, so she just pushed off as hard as she could and hoped she could make it.

Before she had a chance, the monster wiped its tail and hit her in the abdomen, sending her flying towards shore. Moana hit the edge of the shore, coughing and wheezing.

Lhamo appeared next to her in a flash of light. "Are you okay?"

Moana nodded, pushing herself back up. "Got myself away from the monster, at least." She studied her surroundings, noticing the hill that lead to the next trap.

"Can you keep it occupied?" Moana asked.

"Sure can," Lhamo replied. She disappeared, turning into a flash of lightning, and reformed on the head of the monster.

"Cool," Moana whispered.

Her stomach felt like it was on fire, but she was able to keep moving as she climbed up the hill towards the cliffs. She jumped off the cliff, landing one rock away from the trap. Another jump, this time landing roughly on her shoulder, but she pushed herself up. She was just under the trap.

"Lhamo, over here!"

Lhamo appeared by her side. "I think you're getting the hang of this."

As the sea monster sped towards them, Moana studied their trap above them. She spotted the trigger point, and slipped her shield off of her back.

"I'll set the trap off," Moana said.

The sea monster almost appeared in front of them, roaring hard enough to almost top Moana over.

"Now!"

Moana threw the shield, watching it loose the first rock. The rest came tumbling down.

"Shelter!"

* * *

"Thank you all for your help," Hemi said. "Helping us escape the intruders, finding a new island for us, you've been so kind."

"It's nothing," Moana replied. "We're just glad to help."

The new island was two days canoe ride away from their old island, and it was much more lush and full of life. Moana's people were packing up to leave, but not before helping them set up the necessities. Moana and Hemi stood on the shore, talking one last time before Moana left.

"Where will you be heading next?" Hemi asked.

"I don't know," Moana replied. "That's the fun part."

"You ready to go?" Lhamo said, walking up next to them, a basket sling over her shoulder.

"Wait, why are you packed?" Hemi asked.

"I'm heading with them," Lhamo said. "If they'll have me, of course."

"We would love to have you come," Moana said, fighting down the excitement building in her. Yesterday, when Lhamo said she could keep the miraculous, she had literally jumped for joy. But with her people all near by, Moana couldn't squeal like she wanted to.

"Oh good," Hemi said. "Maybe without you and your treasure, we can have a normal life."

"Why would you want that?" Moana asked, genuinely confused.

"You will too, one day," Hemi promised. "Safe travels, you two."

* * *

**So on the choices I made with this story:**

**In original Ghost Bug AU that inspired this, Moana was also given the turtle miraculous. This wasn't my first instinct, but I really liked it for various reasons. One is that she is a protector - a lot of what she does in _Moana _is to protect her people or Maui. Another is the symbolism behind it - in the beginning of _Moana, _the ocean "tests" her by having her choose between protecting a small animal and getting a pretty shell. Not only does this show her instincts are to protect, but the animal she was protecting was a turtle. This made it a good fit for her. **

**Hemi is a Polynesian name, but Kāne is** **name from mythology. Since he's probably going to be a minor recurring character, I thought his name should be in the same vein as Moana's. **

**Lhamo, if it wasn't obvious, is Tibetan. She will be a major character in the upcoming stories, as well as other OCs (which is needed when writing for this movie, since it only really had two developed characters). **

**Moana's transformation gives her tattoos. When I was researching polynesian and Maori culture, I came across several articles about how their tattoos were supposed to protect them. I figured that the turtle being the miraculous of protection, it would give her these tattoos used for protection. **


	4. Brave: What We've Only Begun

**So this is a shorter one, as it's more of a prologue for the rest of the Brave stories. **

* * *

**Brave: What We've Only Begun**

Merida retraced her steps again, still not finding where her arrow had hit.

She would be expected back at the castle soon. No one would mind her coming back one arrow less, and she could replenish her supply easily, but Merida was stubborn and she was going to _find that arrow_ before she headed back.

Merida hit the edge of where she was allowed to wonder, marked by a tree once stuck by lightning, and turned to retrace her steps again. This wouldn't be a problem if she hadn't completely missed the target, but she was shooting with a new bow and the added weight was throwing her aim off.

This time, Merida spotted the fletchings of her arrow sticking up just out of the ground.

The arrow was easy to loosen out of the dirt. Merida carefully inspected it to make sure it was undamaged, before placing it back in her quiver.

Merida glanced at the sun, knowing her morning time to herself was finished and she was expected back at the castle.

She trekked back to the small archery range her father had set up for her, her skirt occasionally catching in the twigs around her. The clearing wasn't far from the castle at all, and she was within yelling distance from the nearest posting of guards. Every morning she came out here, she had to stop by the posting near the edge of the forest and alert the guards she would be at the range.

Still, it was hidden from the bustle of castle life. A large outcropping of rocks at one edge, and a stream on the other. The trees around her boasted wildlife, though they made themselves scarce whenever she shot. In the morning, if she practiced right at the edge of the trees, their shadow protected her from the heat of the sun. As far as she knew, only she, her father, and the guards knew where her secret sanctuary was.

Yet today someone was in her clearing.

Merida quickly hid behind a tree, the arrows in her quiver clacking as she did so. Cautiously, she peaked out from behind the tree.  
Her horse and bow were still where she left them, and the target looked undisturbed. In fact, if she could get to her bow, she could scare the person away.  
Her bow was about five feet into the clearing, so if she was sneaky-

Merida reached for her bow, her arrows clattering against her back as she did. Her fingers brushed against the wood, and then wrapped around and pulled it back towards her.

The gesture almost made Merida fall, but she steadied herself and hid back behind the tree.

She took a calming breath. Then another.

Reaching behind her, Merida grabbed an arrow and nocked it. She pulled slightly on the string to keep the arrow against the bow.

Another breath.

In one sorta-smooth motion, Merida whirled around the tree and out into the clearing, pulling her bow up to her anchor point as she did so.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded.

The other person turned towards her, and Merida instantly regretted her choice. The intruder looked like she could wrestle a bear.

She was a red-head, much like Merida, with curly hair that reached her shoulder blades. She had to be twice Merida's age, twice her height, and with muscles three times bigger at least. She wore a white blouse with blue stitching around the collar, and a thick blue plaid skirt. She had leather boots, a leather belt with a white middle, and a leather shoulder pad on her right arm. Some type of stick-thing was attached to her back.

Merida didn't falter. She kept her hand anchored, and the arrow aimed right at the woman.

"I didn't mean to scare you, lass," the older woman said. "I'm just passing through here. Pay me no mind." She held her hands up in a placating manner.

"Who are you?" Merida repeated.

"That's a complicated answer," the older woman responded. "Most people call me Digger."

"What's complicated about that?" Merida questioned.

Digger sighed. "I can't say, lass. I'm not even supposed to be talking to anyone."

"Why not?" Merida pressed. "Are you breaking the law?"

"No, no," Digger answered. "Nothing like that. I'm just a visitor trying to get home."

"Where's home?" Merida questioned.

Digger laughed. "Seriously, lass, it's okay. You can lower your bow. I'm not going to hurt you."

Merida hesitated. Digger didn't look armed, but she could easily take Merida in a fight if she wanted to.

Still, she was tiring. Her arm was beginning to shake, and her fingers were starting to cramp. Merida decided it was best to save her strength and lower her bow.

Before she could, her fingers spasmed, forcing her to let go of the string. The arrow flew forward, wobbling a little off course, but still heading straight to Digger.

Digger didn't even blink. She leaned towards one side, and when the arrow reached her, she reached out with one hand and snatched it from the air.

Merida stared in awe. "Who are you?"

Digger studied her for a moment. "I'm you, lass."

"What?"

"You heard me." Digger dropped the arrow onto the ground. "I can't tell you much, magical rules and everything. But I'll tell you this. There's more magic in the world than you think. Some of it is bad - very bad, very ugly. Some of it is wonderful, and beautiful. But a good lot of it just is. It's up to the user to decide what they're going to use it for."

Merida didn't know what to make of that.

"I know that don't make sense now, but it will. Trust me."

Digger squinted and checked the sun. "Don't you need to head to the castle about now?"

Merida nodded, but she hesitated to move.

"Look, lass, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have by now. And I promise, mother is much scarier than me. You don't want to be late."

That much was true.

Leaving that one arrow with Digger, Merida trotted to her horse and began to head back.

It would be a long time before she thought about that meeting again.

* * *

"Powerful advice," Fu noted.

"Merida has her moments," Fluff replied, floating upside down. "Or had. Will have?"

"It's definitely something we can learn from today," Fu noted.

"Of course, Merida only said it because she remembered saying it," Fluff continued. "Once that arrow flew, she remembered having the conversation."

"Like Bunnyx with Timetagger," Marinette recalled.

Fluff nodded. "Meeting yourself is confusing."

Fu drank the last of his tea just as Marinette's phone dinged, reminding her she had obligations to get to.

"We'll see you again soon, Fluff," Fu said, taking the watch from Marinette and placing it back into the box. "Tomorrow we will resume."

"Master, I was wondering..." Marinette hesitated.

Fu raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Could I talk to Plagg?" Marinette asked.

"I think we could arrange that," Fu said. "Anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"Well, Tikki was talking about her previous holder, Anna, and I was wondering - she'd have had to find a partner eventually, right?" Marinette replied.

Fu nodded. "She did. And I'm sure Plagg would love to tell you about Katalysator. However, that is a long story, and I think we should start with Trixx."

* * *

**So why the rabbit miraculous for Merida?**

**As I was planning this story out, I realized I didn't naturally lean towards it for anyone. But then I was thinking, Merida's story has a lot of emphasis on fate, and destiny - and time, in a roundabout way. Which is why I thought she would be a good choice - and her story will be fun to write!**


End file.
